Session 2 DMK
As the second session started the group woke (and Jo'Amir woke earlier to head to the library at the temple) to a slow morning in the tavern. Janna had headed off somewhere but when Fel'Car and Xits went through the door they were greeted with an ear-shattering boom. As they looked towards the south the temple district was lit up with a rainbow coloured beam of dragonfire piercing the sky briefly and reducing the temple to all but rubble and ash. Fel'Car and Xits rushed to the site, to see what they could do to help and if Jo'Amir was safe, however all that they found in the flattened, charred ruins was a single Wand of Cure Light Wounds, that neither of them knew what it did. While trying to identify it, and see if it was a weapon that destroyed the Temple they were brought to the Paladin headquarters to Eadbeaorht who was in his office with another adventurer at the time. He brought them in, quickly identifying the wand for them and pushing the importance of finding the Temple of White Light in the Shrine Hills now more than ever. Several artifacts were known to be housed within and their power could help Beobury in its time of need. The group agreed going with their new companion who was previously talking to the Paladin named Silvanti and a Paladin recruit to help them on the Journey. They took order horses and reached the Shrine Hills in two and a half days, finding the entrance on the other side of the tallest mountain. As they entered the partially destroyed cathedral above they found a slab resonating with a magical aura, that when touched teleported them below into the temple proper. The walls and floors made of the finest of marble, holy writings in celestial marked the walls and provided light prayers and scripture. As they explored further they found a mask on the floor seemingly made of some kind of leather. As they approached the mask sprung from the ground and attached itself to Fel'Cars face, causing the Orc to laugh maniacally. They managed to remove the mask with Silvanti's magic, and carried on with the quest. Deeper into the temple they found various treasures but ever more masks. As they reached the penultimate door they found a Man inside carrying some kind of shape that.... just wasn't quite right. It bended in wrong ways, its geometry was simply... wrong. This man pointed at them, speaking gibberish and swarms of masks flew from the floor to attack our heroes. The man was swiftly killed but before he was the new recruit was slain by foul magic. As the conjurers body hit the floor the masks seemed to visibly weaken, but not before getting ahold of Xits. To make matters worse from the body a morphed and disturbing Barghast ripped out of his ribcage, but swiftly slain by the heroes before it could emerge. After all their enemies laid dead the group collected their earnings, burned the medalion and book they found on the conjurer, and searched the room in further detail, and the four pedastals in the center, three of which were empty. The fourth held an large quartz orb, that glowed faintly. When Silvanti picked up the Orb a feeling of innate calmness and in general happiness flowed through him. Determining that this was the artifact Eadbeaorht was talking about, the group pocketed it and left the temple behind. Category:Dead Men Knocking